To Tell The Truth
by dorklove
Summary: Truth or dare? A simple question that can turn simply deadly... Just a little bit AU...  Moved from another profile onto this one
1. A game

**I DIDN'T STEAL THIS STORY! IT WAS MOVED FROM ANOTHER PROFILE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, brains of the golden trio, and Gryffindor princess, was not everything she appeared to be. She may have been a know-it-all who studied too much, but she had a side that you had to look closely to see.

Hermione Jean Granger had a mischievous side.

Who do you think enlarged Harry's invisibility cloak so that more than a few people could fit underneath it? Or maybe you remember when she uttered a spell under her breath to help Ron during his Quidditch try-out.

Hermione wasn't a book you could judge by its cover.

Even with those minor offenses there was one thing that Hermione Granger was really good at, manipulating people.

Maybe manipulating people isn't exactly how we should phrase it, but she's very good at getting people to do things she wants. Ginny just happened to be her partner-in-crime when it came to these sort of things.

So on a brisk afternoon when Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Luna, and Ron were sitting around Grimmauld place, Ginny went to Hermione to help her with her plan, because there was nothing worse than a bored Weasley.

"Hermione, I. Am. Booorrreed," Ginny whined still managing to sound like the almost nineteen-year-old she was.

The war had been over for a while now and everyone had started to finally calm down. The five war heroes that were currently sitting around were all staying at Grimmauld place until they had found jobs and had plans for their futures.

"Gin, you are pretty much a grown woman. Stop whining," she spoke with her bossy tone of voice. Everyone knew that Hermione wasn't really as know-it-ally as she used to be, but every once in a while you could get a little glimpse at the old Hermione.

"I'm not whining, I'm just _really_ bored," she exaggerated each syllable.

"Well what do you want to do?" Hermione asked trying to be helpful.

Ginny put on a thinking face for a few seconds before she jumped up with an idea. "Truth or Dare!"

Hermione groaned, "Truth or dare? What are we? 13?"

"No! It will be more fun now because all the truth's won't be, 'who do you have a crush on'" Ginny spoke trying to imitate Lavender Brown.

"Hate to be the voice of reason Gin, but no one's going to want to play," Hermione informed her.

"That's where your persuasive techniques come in Mione! I need you!" Ginny bounced up and down.

"You should have started with that," Hermione smirked, "I would have agreed right away!"

"The hard ones are going to be Harry and Ron, I'm sure Luna will just join in," Ginny supplied.

"No problem, they'll be easy. I mean I've been best friends with them since I was eleven."

Ginny and Hermione walked with long strides back to the living room where Luna, Ron, and Harry were in a debate about Quidditch.

"Watch and learn," Hermione whispered to Ginny before going to sit down by Luna.

"Luna!" Hermione excitedly began, "Do you want to play some truth or dare with Gin and I?"

"Sure!" she said back with a dreamy undertone. Hermione grabbed her hand and pulled her up ready to walk away.

"Wait!" Ron called, "You can't just steal my girlfriend away!"

"Well come and play then," Hermione easily informed him.

"Truth or Dare? I don't know…"

"Come on. Do you have anything better to do?" Hermione questioned. "Harry, I'm sure Ginny would appreciate it if you would play."

"I really would Harry," Ginny chimed in.

"I'm in," Harry told them quickly.

"Well, I guess I'm in too…" Ron stated unsure.

Just as they were about to walk up the staircase to the library to play, Remus and Sirius walked into the room.

"I don't care if he does like bright colors, that doesn't mean anything about his sexua-" Remus was almost instructing Sirius before noticing that he wasn't alone.

"Hey guys," Sirius chirped.

A few "Hey's," were muttered back at him while Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear, "I want them to play too!"

Hermione groaned, but she did love a challenge.

"Hey, we were just going to go play some truth or dare," Hermione began, "would you like to join us?"

"Truth or dare?" Remus queried, "Isn't that kind of something you do when you're like 13 or something?"

"That's actually what I said right away," Hermione admitted, "but there isn't much else to do. You guys should join."

"Sorry love," Sirius began, "I think I have to go rest or something."

"Sirius Black!" Hermione began, "What are you? Old? Who needs to rest during the day?"

"I've been busy today and I'm tired, just move out of the way. Remus and I were going to the library to talk."

"Well isn't that convenient grandpa," Hermione began knowing this was the ticket, "we were just going there too. I knew someday you wouldn't be able to hang out with us _youngsters_, but I never thought the day would come so soon…"

Sirius had a spark in his eye that came back alight and Hermione knew she had done her job correctly.

"I think she just threw down a challenge," Remus said.

"I think you may be right Moony. It's on Granger, we're in."

"Glad to hear it Black," she smirked, "Let's see what you can do…"

"Wait," Remus chirped in, "Did you say we? As in, you and me? You may have been talked into a game of truth or dare, bu-"

"Just play Remus."

"Fine," Remus spoke as if it hadn't really mattered to him at all. "Tonks is working today anyway."

They all walked up to the library to settle down and once they were almost about to begin, Fred and George apparated in with a loud pop.

Ginny made a nod at Hermione, who was across the table from her, as a way of saying, "yes, you need to get them to play too."

"Fred, George," she spoke walking over to them.

"Hey Hermione!" they both chorused.

"You came just in time," she began, "we were just about to play a game of truth or dare. You want in?"

"Sorry Granger," Fred began.

"We were just coming," George continued.

"On some official business," Fred finished.

"How do you guys always finish each other's sentences?" Hermione asked, "and what was your official business?"

"We really don't know-" Fred stated.

"-and I kind of just forgot what our official business was," George told her perplexed.

"Well isn't that terrible," she said excitedly, "guess you'll just have to play a game with us…"

"I don't know, I think Angelina was expecting-" Fred began before George and Hermione both groaned.

"How about this," Hermione started, "if you guys play I'll help you in the store for a week."

"Make it two weeks-"

"-and we're in."

"Deal," Hermione cheerfully recited. She had planned on coming to help them out anyway because she, for some reason lately, loved the chaos of the store.

The twins went to go sit at the table while Ginny and Hermione talked over in the corner for a second.

"Why do I always get talked into doing that?" Hermione questioned Ginny.

"_Because_ you're my best friend, you can't say no to a challenge, and I set you up with that Kirk guy."

"Kirk was a dud…" Hermione trailed off remembering the terrible date and shuddering.

"Whatever, you did an amazing job," Ginny told her.

"And you came in, in all the right places," Hermione replied.

They gave a quick high-five, which did not go un-noticed over at the table.

"When did they get so good at playing us?" Sirius asked finally realizing that everyone at the table had gotten tricked into playing.

"That's Harry's fault," Ron said putting his arm around Luna.

"Yea, I think it happened when Ginny and I started going out because they ended up spending so much time together…"

"You're creating trouble for the rest of us over here," Fred told him.

"Sorry," Harry told them putting up his hands in defeat.

Let the game begin.


	2. Seriously?

"I'll go first," Luna stated finally coming out of her daze.

No one argued.

"Sirius, truth or dare?" Luna grinned.

"Well why don't we start out a little easy, truth," he said deciding he would save all the dare's for later.

"How many times have you done something with a girl in a closet?" Luna asked.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Not only was it a weird question for Luna to ask and one they really weren't expecting, but they also thought they would be starting out easy.

No one was more surprised than Sirius, "I usually would answer that, but I'm out of here," he said walking to the door.

"Don't bother," Hermione said, "I put a charm on the door because I knew you would try to get out eventually, surprisingly however it seems that it only took about two minutes for someone to try to leave."

"Ok, wel-" Sirius began.

"Oh, and don't try to lie," Hermione explained. "Remember those shots we all took before the game? There was veritaserum in them, so you can't lie."

"Believe it or not," Sirius told them, "I've only been with about 15 girls in a closet in my entire life. Shocker I know. Notorious player Sirius Black with only 15 girls, but it just so happens that I've done the majority of things with girls _outside_ of closets."

"Oh god," Ron started, "I don't want to hear anymore."

"Fine," Sirius smirked. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go and wake up my mother's portrait, yell that you love muggleborns, and then let her scream at you for five minutes."

"I hate you," Harry stated not moving.

"Sorry mate, you got to do it," he answered.

Harry brightened for a moment, "the door's charmed! I can't go and do it…"

Hermione waved her wand towards the door, "would you look at that? The door's no longer locked."

Harry walked out of the room and they could all hear him scream at the portrait that he loved muggleborns. They then heard Sirius's mother scream at him for exactly five minutes before he ran back up to the room.

"Ginny," he replied when he came back to the room breathless.

"Truth," she smiled.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, forever and always," Ginny smiled at him before they kissed.

Everyone in the room gagged, booed, or pretended to throw-up at their display of affection.

"Ok Hermione," Ginny said as she finally broke out of the kiss, "truth or dare."

"Dare," Hermione stated clearly. Yet another surprise in the game, everyone thought she was going to pick truth.

Hermione knew, however, that if she had picked truth that she would be asked something having to do with the fact that she was single.

A smirk that made almost everyone in the room scared appeared on Ginny's face. Ginny walked over to Hermione and whispered the dare in her ear slowly.

Every time a new word came out of Ginny's mouth Hermione's face became paler and paler. Once Ginny stood up and put on a look as if in challenge. One single word came out of Hermione's lips, and it wasn't one they heard from her often.

"Shit."


	3. Wow

"We want to hear," Fred pretended to whine.

"I have to admit that I _am_ pretty curious," Remus threw in.

"Oh-well-but-um…" Hermione rambled.

"Hermione has to act as sexy as she can while doing her best attempt at seducing you guys for five minutes. I'm giving her five minutes to go get dressed and made-up too."

Ron laughed, "Hermione can't seduce guys. Or act anywhere near sexy."

Luna hit him on the back of his head for being rude.

As the twins (and everyone else at the table) noticed how Hermione's face got both angry and scary determined they yelled at Ron, "mistake!"

"Well Ronald," Hermione started, "I guess I'm just going to have to show you, now aren't I?"

After her statement, Hermione apparated to her apartment. _I need to find the sexiest item of clothing I have…_ Hermione thought.

She looked at the back of her closet and found a red dress that she had worn about two years previously. Since the dress was two years old, it was a bit small on her, but that was what she wanted.

Hermione riled up her hair, put on a pair of red, high heels, and put on some dark red lipstick. She was ready to go, and it only took her about three minutes. _I think I did pretty good_, she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She brushed her teeth (just for good measure) and apparated back into the room ready to show them exactly what Hermione Granger was made of.

"What was that you were saying before?" Hermione said as she walked into the room and noticed the majority of them staring at her. Ron looked guilty at the thought of what he had said.

"Ok," Ginny said, "Ready to go Hermione?"

"Hold on," she stated clearly, sitting on the table right in front of Ron.

"Now?" Ginny asked.

"Hold. On," Hermione told her while motioning for the whisky bottle that Sirius currently had in his hands. He handed her the bottle and she took one big gulp.

Sirius gave her a questioning expression. "I'm going to need it if I'm going to get through this," she explained to him.

"Why do you own that?" George asked her about her dress as she took one more swig and was about to start.

"For you babe," she stated not missing a beat and winking at him. He blushed a bit right before she said, "go."

Ginny started the timer and Hermione started by leaning towards Ron. He stared at her nervously before looking over at Luna who just shrugged. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders, got up, and trailed her finger over his back breathing on his neck to make him shudder.

"Next Weasley," Hermione breathed walking towards George.

She sat in his lap while snaking her arms around his neck and leaned into him. She kissed his neck before putting her mouth next to his ear.

"So what do you think Georgie?" she whispered in his ear.

"Uh…" he mumbled.

"It's okay Georgie," she giggled out. Hermione didn't giggle. Ever. She laughed, chuckled, but never giggled. "I'll give you some time to catch your breath here big boy," she told him as he noticed he was breathing a bit heavily.

Hermione kissed his neck two more times before getting out of his lap. "Next twin," Hermione smirked as she glided over to where Fred was sitting. She got on his lap similarly to how she had got on George's, but this time she straddled his lap instead of sitting on it.

Hermione put her hands on his neck right where his hair was and she started playing with it. She did this for a few seconds before she decided to go for it and blew at his ear.

"Angelina," he muttered randomly.

"What about her?" Hermione breathed again.

"She's my girlfriend," he stated.

"Aw," Hermione said lifting herself off him and pouting, "you're no fun."

Hermione walked over to Harry and sat on Harry as if he was a chair and put her arms around his neck. You would think since she wasn't even facing him it would be a bit awkward, but Hermione did it with the most fluency you could think possible.

"Hermione," Ginny growled at her as Hermione put her hands up in Harry's hair.

"Yes Ginny?" she asked as sweetly as sugar pie.

"Get. Off. My. Boyfriend," Ginny told her trying to play it off as if she didn't care, but everyone could hear the tightness in her voice.

"Well it was your dare, wasn't it sweetheart?" Hermione asked as she relented and moved over to Remus.

"You're turn Remus."

Hermione stood behind him and rubbed her hands down his arms. Whereas it had taken Fred a while to remember to mention his girlfriend, Remus mentioned it quite quickly.

"Uh- Hermione, I don't think that Tonk's is going to like this much."

"You and Fred both," Hermione said as she continued to rub her hands down his arms and breathed into his neck occasionally. "Why need to ruin the fun?"

Sirius snorted/laughed over in the corner where he had relocated to get a better overall look at everyone. He was leaning against the arm of the couch holding his whisky glass.

"Oh, you didn't think I could forget about you Sirius, did you?" Hermione asked inching towards him.

Sirius made no reply as she took his whisky out of his hand and put it on the table before pushing him over so that he was lying on the sofa. She straddled his waist and looked at him before speaking.

"Why don't you show me what you got gramps?" Hermione questioned.

"Little girls who play with fire Granger, get burned," he replied as he pulled her closer and saw a flicker of questioning in her eyes.

She was leaning over to kiss his neck when Ginny called, "time's up!"

Hermione jumped up and went over to her seat at the table, leaving behind a disgruntled Sirius.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Hermione said noticing all the shocked expressions from the boys.

"I have to admit," Harry said now cuddling with Ginny, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I'm glad I received the opportunity to show you all," Hermione spoke and gave a wink at George.

"However, that _never_ leaves this room, and I'm never doing ANYTHING like that again," Hermione warned becoming strict for a moment, "unless you want to find yourself never able to have children."

"There's the Hermione we all love to annoy," George piped up.

"Yea, yea, yea…" Hermione trailed off. "So who's next?"


	4. Silence

"Ok Remus!" Hermione chirped. "Truth or dare?"

"Um…" Remus trailed off unsure before Sirius cut in.

"Be a marauder Moony! Pick Dare!"

"You are such a hypocrite," Remus told him. "You do realize that you picked truth right?"

"Oh yea," Sirius said as though he really had never thought about it. "Why_ did_ I pick truth?"

"How would I know!" Lupin retorted throwing his hands up in the air, "It was you who picked it!"

"Yea, but I don't remember so I thought you might," he explained.

"That makes absolutely no sense at all. Sometimes I wonder how you passed your exams in school."

"Beats me," Sirius scoffed.

"Not to be the annoying one here," Ginny cut in, "but can we get back on task?"

"Well it was too late-"

"-because you are already-"

"-the annoying one," the twins joked.

Ginny surrendered in defeat with a huff before leaning back in her chair.

"You are sfo wrifght!" Ron told them. His words had become a bit muffled at the end since he had been putting food into his mouth.

"Don't worry-" Fred began.

"-we were only joking!"

"Yea!" Fred continued on, "We all know that Ron's really the annoying one!"

As everyone laughed Ron looked a little angry at how the attention had been turned to him. Luna grabbed his hand and his demeanor instantly relaxed.

"Does anyone remember that this whole conversation started with a question?" Hermione asked.

"Well it is quite obvious what I choose, isn't it?" Remus stated. "I have to pick dare so that Sirius knows how a real marauder does it."

'Oh's' erupted from the room at the comment that sliced at Sirius.

"Make sure to give him something good love," Sirius whispered to Hermione.

"I plan on it," she chuckled.

Hermione got a piece of paper and wrote on it fiercely as everyone's eyes were on her. She got up and deposited the paper in front of him then walked back to her seat.

He read the paper before looking up at her and speaking. "You are a feisty one, aren't you? This was really well-played…"

"That's the only way I play," she joked back.

"Is anyone going to tell us what exactly the dare is?" Harry asked.

"Wel-" Remus began

"You'll all see some day soon. The effects of this dare will take a while, but you guy's will definitely notice when it happens," Hermione smirked.

"Thank you for cutting me off Hermione," Remus joked.

"Anytime," she replied sarcastically.

"Who's next," he spoke to himself. "George."

"That's Fred," Hermione and George both quickly told him. Once they realized they both had spoke at the same time they looked at each other and laughed.

"How can you tell them apart Hermione?" Ginny asked. "I'm there sister and I can barely do it."

"Heck I'm one of them and I can barely do it," Fred spoke.

Everyone laughed then looked expectantly at Hermione. "I'm not the only one who can do it! Luna can tell them apart…"

"Sometimes," Luna said.

"Yea well Luna's way is weird," Ron said. "No offense sweetheart."

"None taken," she smiled.

"Wait, how does Luna do it?" Sirius questioned.

"She says that they have different auras or something," Harry stated.

"Oh," replied Sirius unsure of how to answer that.

"Just tell us Hermione," Remus spoke.

"You're just mad about your dare," Hermione retorted.

"No, I am a man. I take my dare with the utmost respect," he joked while looking at Sirius with what must have been a private joke because they both laughed.

"Just tell them Hermione," George nonchalantly voiced.

"Do you know how she does it?" Ron asked him.

"Well she's told me how she does, but to be honest I've looked and don't really see it," George answered.

"Come on Hermione," Ginny whined.

"Fine!" Hermione snapped, "but only if you stop whining!"

"Ok," Ginny perked up.

"Ok, look at both of them," she instructed. As everyone looked at them they both smiled in a mischievous way.

"I still don't see anything," Ron chirped before being shushed by Luna.

"Yea well I haven't told you yet! Geez, get some patience…"

Hermione cleared her throat before beginning again.

"Don't get excited guys its just a little thing. George's eyes are a little bit darker than Fred's and he has a mark right here," she said putting a finger on the side of his face somewhere between his eye and his ear.

Everyone scrunched up their faces looking at them trying to see it.

"Or," Hermione continued, "If they're talking, George's voice is a tad bit deeper."

"Hermione I think you're crazy," Remus said breaking the silence that had ensued.

"I agree, I really don't see anything," Sirius added.

"You're just not looking," Hermione said.

"What do you mean? Of course we're looking," Ron stated annoyed.

"I mean maybe you're looking, but you're just not," Hermione paused searching for the right word, "seeing."

"That sounds like something you would get out of a fortune cookie," George commented.

Everyone laughed a bit, as Hermione got a little annoyed. "You guys asked! I answered," she told them.

"Yea, but we thought that…" Harry trailed off.

"What?" Hermione asked not waiting for someone to answer. "You thought that after I told you that maybe Fred or George had been written on their heads all this time and you just hadn't noticed?"

"Fred," Remus said still laughing at Hermione's reply, "why don't we get back to the game here. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…to not talk for five minutes while the game continues."

"That's harsh man," Fred stated while shaking his head.

"It will be interesting since you can't ever shut your mouth," Ginny threw in.

"When do I start?" Fred asked ready to get his time done.

"Hold on. Let me get my stopwatch," Remus stated.

"You have a stopwatch on you?" George questioned.

"Yes," he replied still looking through his pockets.

"Why?"

"Because I like it when people randomly ask me why I carry a stopwatch with me…" he sarcastically bit back.

George did not seem offended at all that he had just made fun of him.

Remus found the stopwatch. "Ok are you ready?"

"One second!" Fred bounced out of his seat and started muttering random words (quite a few of them strange profanities) before sitting down and nodding at Remus to start.

After about only five seconds Hermione groaned. Everyone looked over at her and she explained. "We can't continue the game because he can't talk."

"I can't believe we didn't think of that," George muttered.

"Oh well, we'll just have to wait," Sirius said.

After another thirty seconds Luna started to explain to everyone what a tantylin was and they almost forgot about the dare. Well everyone but one of course.

_This is harder than I thought,_ Fred whined in his head.


	5. Injury

"Ok Fred, you can talk again," Remus stated.

"Yes!" Fred said before getting up and doing a little jig, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Ron, truth or dare?" Fred asked.

"Um- truth I guess," Ron replied nervous. Picking dare from a Weasley twin never ends up well.

"Was it you who broke my Cleansweep?"

"Yes," Ron muttered turning red.

"That's abusing the game!" Hermione called.

"How so?" Fred asked.

"You asked so that you can find out if you're going to need to prank him or not," Hermione told him.

"I'm still not seeing how I abused the game," Fred smirked.

"Ok I'm not really sure either, but it feels like you are!"

"Yadda, yadda, yadda," Fred waved her off but then turned to George. "We are _so_ getting him back for that."

"Good because I have an idea, it involves pudding, a blonde wig, an-"

"As interesting as it would be to find out exactly what a blonde wig has to do with pudding," Hermione whispered over to the pair, "we still have a game going on."

"Sorry," they both smiled at her.

"Luna, truth or dare?" Ron asked.

"Truth."

Ginny whispered over into Ron's ear and he nodded back at her.

"Do you really believe in all of those creatures you talk about?"

"Not all of them. I used to, and some of them I still believe in, but the majority of the time I just talk about them to see who'll put up with it," Luna smiled dreamily.

"Wait!" Ron called out, "I let you talk to me almost an hour the other day about runzles!"

Upon hearing his outburst Luna cracked up. "Yes, well I didn't have any good reading material so I really just went with it…"

Ron started muttering under his breath and the only words that were heard were, 'woman', and 'bonkers'.

"Sirius?" Luna asked turning to the older man.

"Dare," he smirked.

"For the next week you have to be completely pleasant to Kreacher and if you fail Kreacher gets to kick you in the balls," Luna burst out.

Sirius looked at her as if she had sprouted horns and a mustache while Hermione looked triumphant.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your girlfriend Ron?" Hermione smiled over at him.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through the next week," Sirius muttered.

"Well with that lovely moment why don't we take a break? Harry has been muttering under his breath for the last ten minutes about how he has to pee," Hermione told them.

"Have I really?" Harry asked. "I knew I had to pee, but I didn't even realize."

Hermione unlocked the door and Harry ran out instantly towards the bathroom leaving behind a laughing room. Remus, Sirius, and Ginny were soon to follow the bathroom idea, and Fred, George, Luna, and Ron were going to go outside to get some fresh air.

Hermione walked down to the kitchen to make herself some tea and to snack a bit before meeting everyone back in the room. Hermione reached up to get a mug that was sitting atop a plate which ended up falling down and crashing all on the counter and her other hand.

"Ow!" Hermione belted at the empty room. "Ouchie, ouchie, this really hurts!" She looked up as the door of the kitchen was flung open to reveal a worried George.

"What happened? Are you okay?" George asked before taking in his settings and seeing her hand. "Oh."

"Yes 'oh'. How did you know something happened?" Hermione asked.

"I heard you yell ow. You do know you're allowed to swear Granger, right? You don't have to say ouchie," George smirked.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, but I could definitely teach you a good swear or two."

"That's great and all, bu-"

"Your hand!" he said looking down at it. "It's all cut up."

"Yea, do you think you could get Remus down here to help me with it?"

"You don't think I can do it?" George asked.

"Well- I mean- I think you're really smart when it comes to certain things, but this is a hand injury, and I don't know- I mean-"

"All my detentions with Umbridge in my last year taught me a thing or two about hand injuries," George joked showing her his hand.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione gasped looking at his hand. "You have two messages on your hand, I only ever had to do one and its almost completely healed, I didn't know-"

She looked down at the two messages etched into his left hand.

_I will act my age._

_I will not be an insufferable prankster._

"Apparently Umbridge got very bored with only having one message for all the times I was in her classroom for detention so she switched it up depending on what I had done."

"That's horrible!"

"Well things happen," George shrugged. "Now let's see about your current situation. Run your hand through some cold water to get some of the blood off while I put this water on the stove."

Hermione did as she was told and then sat up on the counter to watch George at work after she had magic-ed away all the glass. She watched him take some different ingredients from the cabinet and mix them in with some hot water before bringing them over to her.

"Put your hand in this and I guarantee that it will help. I pretty much lived off this seventh year."

Hermione put her hand into the mixture and sighed as the pain eased.

"You're a life saver George," Hermione sighed as she leaned her head against the cabinet with her eyes closed.

"I'm always ready to help a damsel-in-distress such as yourself m'lady," George joked.

Hermione laughed softly as she looked down at her hand again.

"So you seem to notice a lot of things about me," George said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"I mean with your twin explanation. It wasn't, 'Fred's eyes are lighter and he doesn't have a mark', it was all about me," he smirked.

"You have one crazy imagination," she said accusingly.

"No. It's ok to admit that you have a massive crush on me Hermione," George told her mock-seriously.

"I know it's ok to say that, but the fact is that I don't, so I can't."

"Ah, but my dear Hermione, one of these days you will finally realize that you are enamored with me and my incredible good looks and Weasley charm."

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry George. If I ever become um- _enamored_ with you as you put it, you will be the first to know."

"I think you forgot about the incredible good looks and Weasley charm part."

"Yea, I forgot," she said in a manor that sounded as if she didn't believe it at all.

"You hurt me Hermione," George told her with his hand on his heart.

"Well there's one thing I'm certain about," Hermione spoke.

"What's that?" he asked absentmindedly.

"If there is such a thing as Weasley charm, it certainly skipped over Ron."


	6. Yea?

"What happened to your hand?" Harry asked as Hermione walked back into the room followed by George.

"Just had a bit of an accident," Hermione replied trying to make him forget about it entirely.

"Our little bookworm got a little boo-boo," George told the room who all laughed as he pulled Hermione to the chair next to his.

"Whatever, Sirius it's your turn," Hermione blushed.

"Ok, well I'll give it right back to you, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I've had enough dare to last me a lifetime," Hermione responded.

"What was your worst ever rejection…" Sirius trailed off.

Hermione winced at the question.

"There was this guy Jonesie who was working in the same office as me before I quite the job because I got bored. I asked him if he would want to go out some time or something to that effect, then he laughed in my face. He continued to laugh so loud that the whole office got quiet and heard the rejection completely. It was horrible."

Everyone just stared at her while she ran a hand through her wild hair.

"Who names their kid Jonesie?" George asked laughing which everyone, including Hermione, joined.

"You know, I wondered the exact same thing," Hermione laughed.

As soon as the laughter died down again they looked at Hermione as a way of saying, 'your turn.'

"George, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied as if picking truth never even crossed his mind.

"I dare you," she whispered in his ear giving him shivers, "to not prank me for a full week."

Upon hearing her request George chuckled loudly and was met with some of her tiny laughs as everyone looked at them with questioning looks.

"What is it?" Ron asked them impatiently.

"None of your concern baby brother," George replied.

"You know that if you don't tell us we're going to assume that you said something naughty, right?" Sirius smirked at them causing them to both blush.

"It has something to do with pranks, so all of you should look out," Hermione supplied not telling them the complete truth.

At this George smiled mischievously which caused everyone at the table to look slightly scared.

"Ginny."

"Dare," she replied.

"I dare you to not kiss Harry in front of any of us for the next week," George spoke.

Everyone at the table gave hoots of appreciation while Ginny pouted.

"Fine," Ginny sighed, "Ron."

"Dare."

"You have to wait until everyone else starts eating at the Picnic tomorrow until you can start," Ginny smiled.

"I hate you," Ron stated indifferently.

"I know, but it'll be fun to see you have to wait for once," Ginny replied.

"Luna, truth or dare?" he asked ignoring his sister.

"Truth."

"Luna," he said placing a small box right in front of her, "will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she squealed and jumped up and down before attacking Ron's lips.

"Ron and Luna are the only people who think it's acceptable to get married by a game of truth or dare," George told to Hermione as everyone else was giving their congratulations.

"I completely agree. That was just so untraditional and weird," Hermione replied.

"I personally am a traditional kind of guy one it comes to that," George said. "The guy needs to get down on his knee and properly say it."

"Again I agree," Hermione smiled over at him.

Suddenly everyone's woo-hoo-ing was cut short as a head popped out of the fireplace with an eruption of green fire.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "You were supposed to come here and bring Harry and Ginny back with you then go get me some more eggs!"

"That was the official business we were on that we forgot…" Fred trailed off.

"How could I miss that? They were sitting right in front of us," George also said.

"Well do it now boys! And I better see all of you at the picnic tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley scolded before her head disappeared from the fireplace.

"Remus!" was heard from the downstairs.

"I guess Dora's home," Remus said standing up and left followed by Sirius Black.

"Well I guess the game's over," Hermione yelled over all the noise.

"It was a good game though," George said from behind her causing her to whip around to see him.

"Yes. It was," Hermione smiled at him.

"Now Granger," George began smirking, "don't break or wound any body parts until I see you tomorrow at the picnic so I'm there to heal them."

"Ha-ha George. You are so funny," Hermione replied, but the whole sarcastic comment was ruined a bit from the smile that was tugging on her lips.

"I think so," he replied.

"Now go and do what you were supposed to do for your mother before she comes back and kills us all," Hermione told him.

"Will do Miss Hermione," George said bowing down and kissing her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow milady."

Hermione chuckled as she saw the redheaded boy walk through the fire.

The rest of the day Hermione couldn't even get the smile off of her face as she thought of George.

_No, it wasn't because of George,_ Hermione thought. _It was just because of the game, that's all._

_Who am I kidding?_ She continued to ponder; _I'm totally smiling because of him._


	7. The End

The first thing Hermione noticed when she walked into the burrow the day of the picnic was Sirius walking over to the couch wincing a little bit on the way.

"You okay over there Sirius?" Hermione asked with some joking in her voice feeling like she might have an idea of what had occurred.

"You know very bloody well how I am," Sirius muttered.

"Not my fault that you decided to play truth or dare with us or that you couldn't help being mean to Kreacher," Hermione preached.

"Well it was your fault that you made me play truth or dare," he replied.

"Whatever gramps, go sit on the couch and stop complaining," Hermione laughed.

"Feisty Granger," Sirius said.

"Yea, yea, yea…" Hermione spoke. "So where is everyone?"

"Out back, and I'll be back there too in a minute."

"Ok, thanks Sirius," Hermione yelled over her shoulder as she walked towards the back door.

"No problem love," he replied as she continued walking.

As soon as Hermione walked outside she saw something she knew could only be seen at the Weasley's.

She saw Harry and Ginny playing with baby Teddy who was changing his hair color while Ginny kept looking at Harry like she wanted to snog his face off. Bill was trying to snake his and Fleur's two-year-old out of a mud pile while Fleur stood back with Charlie yelling suggestions at him that didn't help much at all. Charlie was trying to yell suggestions as well, but was laughing so much that he wasn't able to help much.

Mr. Weasley was sitting in the middle of the lawn next to Luna who was apparently in a strong discussion. Luna appeared to be showing some kind of diagram of something and explaining it.

She saw Tonks and Remus fighting and walked over closer to get a look as she realized that it had probably been because of her dare.

"Stop calling me Nymphadora, Remus!" Tonks yelled angrily before storming into the house.

"So I'm assuming you have been doing your dare?" Hermione walked up and asked.

"Yes. Only you would think of making me call my girlfriend a name she absolutely despises for a entire day," Remus said angrily but with a little pride in his voice at the same time.

"I do pride myself on being a thinker," Hermione laughed.

"You do realize that I will probably be in the doghouse for a week," he replied.

"It all comes with the game."

"Uh huh. I have to go try to get in good graces with my very angry wife."

"Ok," Hermione chuckled. She looked around as soon as he walked away.

_There's Fred,_ Hermione thought. _Where there's a twin, there's usually trouble._

Then she looked behind the running Fred and saw Ron with blue hair and exceptionally large hands yelling and running behind him too. Then she looked behind Ron and saw Mrs. Weasley following and yelling at them while flinging around a spoon.

_There's one Weasley twin, _Hermione pondered. _George has to be around here somewhere._

Sure enough, Hermione saw George sitting with his back against the big oak tree laughing at everyone's current situations. She started walking over there and sat down next to him.

"Hey George," Hermione smiled.

"I'm Fred!"

"Don't lie," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not! I am Fred," he told her.

"You so are not. If you don't remember, I was the one preaching to everyone yesterday about how to tell you two apart."

"Well you must not be able to do it as well as everyone thought…"

"I can prove it to you that you are most definitely George," Hermione persisted.

"Ok, but I'm pretty sure that I'm Fred."

"Hey! Angelina!" Hermione yelled as she saw the beautiful girl walking around the side of the house.

"Yea?" she yelled back.

"What is this going to prove?" George or Fred asked.

Hermione reached up and pulled him down to her and put her mouth onto his. She gave him a quick but intense kiss before pulling back and looking over at Angelina.

"Thanks Ang!" Hermione yelled. Angelina looked at her very strangely but nodded her head to her.

"What the bloody hell was that!" George yell-whispered at her.

"It proved that you are most definitely George. If you were Fred then Angelina would have been over here and beating me up in a matter of mere seconds," Hermione beamed.

"You know, I was about to tell you that I am indeed George right before you kissed me, but I should do that more often if I get kissed by you to get it proved," George smirked at her.

"Anytime," she laughed.

"Fred!" Fred yelled as he ran towards the two.

"Fred, you're Fred," George said simply.

"Oh! Sorry," he said. "Did you see Ron? Wasn't it amazing!"

"Yea, good job Fred. I really think you were right about the hair color, it was better a shade darker."

"Thank you for finally admitting it!" Fred said.

"FOOD!" Mrs. Weasley yelled to everyone from the tables in the yard.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth the majority of the Weasley boys were already at the table followed closely by the rest of the guests.

Chatter quickly arose as everyone passed around the food and began eating.

"Stay away from fries," George whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Why?"

"Fred put something into them," George replied.

"Aw," she pouted, "your mom's fries are my favorite."

"Exactly. Fred would obviously put the thing into the food that's going to be eaten the most."

"That's true. So why are you telling me?" Hermione asked.

"I got dared to not prank you for a whole week, remember?"

"Yes, but technically it's Fred that's doing the pranking. You could've gotten away with it."

"Actually _technically_," he mocked her tone, "I knew about the whole plan so I would be considered an accomplice."

"That's shoddy reasoning. You can admit that you really just like me George," Hermione joked.

"Never," George smiled.

"So you're admitting that there's something to admit?" Hermione asked.

"Granger, just shut up."

"Will do. _After_ you admit that I am the most gorgeous bookworm you have ever met."

"Maybe I'll admit it when you decide to go out on a date with me Saturday night," George smiled at her.

"Ooo, Saturady," Hermione fake winced. "I don't know if I can fit that into my incredibly, tight schedule," she joked.

"What if I tell you, you are the most gorgeous bookworm that also is incredibly intelligent and sexy, right now?"

"Well then I would say, how does eight o' clock sound?" Hermione smiled.

"Good," George smiled back. "By the way, stay away from the rolls too."

Hermione made sure to skip over the rolls as she smiled and thought about what she would maybe wear on Saturday night.

All was well.


End file.
